


That's It & That's All

by BangBangBart



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Chanyeol never misses a game, but it's not because he loves basketball.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	That's It & That's All

**Author's Note:**

> just bros being dudes

Signing up for his dorm’s intramural basketball team in the fall had been good for Chanyeol’s athleticism, but after Yifan joined in the spring it turned _great_. It didn’t even matter that Yifan bumped Chanyeol as starting center—he still went to every practice and every game, ran all the drills, played any position in a scrimmage and was always available to sub in. 

Showing up and being tall meant Chanyeol usually got paired with Yifan for the more physical partner stuff, practicing blocking him out with his hips or reaching around him for a steal. Chanyeol got to get in Yifan’s face during a charge or defend against one, each throwing their long sweaty bodies against the other as they panted and sweated together. Chanyeol loved the physicality of it, colliding with Yifan’s lean, firm muscle and answering his grunts of exertion with his own.

Despite all his effort, Chanyeol didn’t really give a fuck about sports. But he gave a lot of fucks about Yifan.

Because as good as the basketball was, the showers afterwards were the real reason Chanyeol showed up to practice every week. He’d watch Yifan in the locker room, noticing how he undressed (tugging his jersey off by the back of the neck) and how he tied his towel around his waist. Chanyeol knew what Yifan’s shower gel smelled like (’Arctic Force’), and how he often forgot his deodorant. Chaneyol even knew that if Yifan shaved in the shower it meant he was going out right after practice.

Because Chanyeol watched Yifan.

A couple times a month Yifan would putter around in the locker room after his shower, trying to look busy as he packed and unpacked his bag. Those were the days made all the sweat and pulled muscles and bruises worth it for Chanyeol. On those days, after everyone else had left, Yifan would drop his towel and make his way back to the empty showers. Chanyeol would get naked and follow a minute later, settling against the cooling tiles of the shower stall opposite Yifan.

Chanyeol watched as Yifan got himself hard with smooth pulls of his cock, movements lingering and lengthening as he grew. He favored a two-handed grip, his left working the base while the right rubbed over the glans, thumb dragging over the slit to catch the precome and making him hiss. Yifan wasn’t loud, but he’d let out breathty grunts and low moans half muffled by the steam. 

Chanyeol noticed Yifan liked to play with his balls when he was close, tugging on them and rolling them in his palm. They were big like the rest of Yifan, and Chanyeol liked that. Watching Yifan jerk off was like watching himself, but better. Sorta. Same tall frame and too-big hands, even if Yifan was slightly taller, hands larger, dick bigger, his body more muscled and more tattooed. It made Chanyeol’s mouth go dry and his cock leak.

They never spoke during and Yifan didn’t seem to be performing for Chanyeol as much as he was just . . . enjoying himself with company. Chanyeol never talked or offered to help, scared to pop the bubble between them and disturb whatever this was because he wanted to keep watching. Keep watching _Yifan_.

Chanyeol would touch himself, slowly, almost lazily, but Yifan would always come first, his low groans echoing wetly off the tile and into Chanyeol’s head. Only after Yifan had rinsed off and left would Chanyeol chase his own orgasm, furiously stroking himself off with head thrown back and eyes shut replaying what he’d just seen, working his dick to orgasm until he was watching his come swirl down the same drain as Yifan’s.

**Author's Note:**

> [come be gross on tumblr with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com)


End file.
